Slenderpony
by azulmimi99
Summary: Las Cutie Mark Crusaders deciden visitar a Zecora para ver si podían ayudarla en las tares del hogar, pero en lugar de eso encuentran una carta que les pides que busquen 8 notas, en el bosque Everfree. Las ponies confiadas se internan en el bosque, pero tal vez no sean las únicas buscando las notas. Basada en el creepypasta de Slenderman
1. Chapter 1

**Slenderpony**

**Capítulo 1.**

Las jóvenes potrillas Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo, esperaban a su amiga Applebloom, recostadas contra un árbol de gran altura. Al un costado de este se encontraba el scooter de Scotaloo, sujeto a un carrito rojo. Eran cerca de las 15:00hs. , ya pasado el almuerzo y el cielo estaba un poco nublado. La pequeña pegaso levanto su cabeza y observando las nubes mencionó:

-Cuando mis alas crezcan y pueda llegar hasta allá arriba, talvez me dedique al clima como Rainbow Dash.

-Pensé que habías dicho que querías ser domadora de leones en scooter-dijo Sweetie Belle confundida.

-¡Chicas!

La voz de Applebloom se escuchaba a lo lejos, segundos después se pudo divisar su característico moño rosado.

-¡Applebloom!-exclamaron ambas reincorporándose.

-Lamento la tardanza, tenía que encararme de bañar al cerdo, pero por suerte Spike me ayudó- se disculpó la pony.

-No hay problema, ¿nos vamos?-preguntó Scootaloo subiéndose a su scooter.

-Emm yo no puedo ir-dijo tímidamente la unicornio.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?-interrogó la pony pelirroja.

-Rarity me dijo que no debía volver mojada otra ves a casa-respondió cabizbaja-Es por eso que no puedo hacer esquí acuático con ustedes.

Applebloom se acercó a su amiga y la rodeó con un brazo.

-No te preocupes, podemos hacer otra cosa.

-Pe-pe-pero-se quejó Scootaloo-pensé que ya teníamos todo listo para ir al río.

-Vamos Scout, si Sweetie Belle no puede hacer esquí no es justo que nosotras la dejemos de lado-dijo un poco seria.

La pegaso hizo una mueca de disgusto y reposo su cabeza en uno de sus cascos.

-¿Y entonces que vamos a hacer hoy?-preguntó desinteresada.

-No lo se-dijo Sweetie

La pony terrestre quedó pensativa unos minutos, cuando recordó algo que hizo que su rostro se iluminara (no literalmente, claro)

-Yo tengo que ir a la casa de Zecora para ayudarla con sus pociones y esas cosas, si quieren pueden venir conmigo-propuso entusiasmada.

-¿Zecora? ¿Quieres decir que tenemos que ir al bosque Everfree?

-¿No me digas que le tienes miedo a Zecora?-indagó Applebloom

-¡Claro que no! Pero el bosque…

Las ponies se guindaron un ojo en signo de complicidad.

-PPPPPRUUUP! PPPPRUUUP!-dijo imitando una gallina.

-¿Quién tiene mi herradura oxidada?-preguntó Sweetie Belle con voz ronca, agitando una pezuña y con un ojo cerrado.

La potrillas reían mientras su amiga fruncía el ceño.

-Vamos-dijo enojada, colocándose el casco sobre la cabeza.

Las ponies subieron al carrito rojo, y emprendieron viaje. Cruzaron el camino principal del pueblo tomando velocidad, dejando tras de si una pequeña polvoreada.

-¡Sujétense!-gritó la conductora antes de usar una pila de cajones de manzana como rampa y salir disparada por los aires.

-AAAAAHHHH!-gritaron las pasajeras, abrazadas una a la otra.

Cuando estaban a centímetros de estrellarse contra el suelo, las alas de Scootaloo se abrieron, sirviendo como paracaídas, dando un suave aterrizaje.

-¿Podrías avisarnos antes de hacer eso otra vez, no?- preguntó Applebloom enojada.

-Lo hice- respondió esta con picardía mientras avanzaba por el sendero de tierra que se dirigía hacia el bosque.

Continuaron en viaje durante casi media hora, para ese entonces, Scootaloo ya estaba bastante cansada. Pero por suerte ya estaban frente a la casa de la cebra. Las ponies que estaban sentadas en el carrito bajaron de un salto y se acercaron a la puerta del hogar.

Mientras la pony anaranjada acomodaba el vehiculo sobre un muro de la casa, la joven de color crema golpeaba la puerta para que le abrieran.

-¡Zecora! ¡Soy Applebloom!

-¡Y Sweetie Belle!-gritó en conjunto la unicornio

-¡Y Scootaloo!-dijo esta, dejando su casco en el carrito y acercándose a sus amigas.

Nadie respondió al llamado de las niñas, el silencio reinaba en aquel lugar. Un ligero viento empezó a soplar detrás de ellas.

-Talvez no este en casa-señalo Sweetie Belle

-Que raro-suspiró Applebloom

La pony dio media vuelta y bruscamente abrió la puerta pateándola con sus patas traseras, dejando al descubierto el interior de la casa. Entraron a la casa, cuando encontraron algo inusual en la mesa del recibidor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Sweetie Belle y Applebloom se acercaron a la mesa, seguidas por Scootaloo, que estaba cerrado la puerta principal.

-¿Zecora? ¿Estas en casa?

No hubo respuesta alguna.

-Deberíamos irnos, no podemos entrar a la casa de alguien sin permiso-dijo preocupada la unicornio.

-¿Quién eres? ¿La ley y el orden?-preguntó fastidiada la pegaso.

-Chicas, miren esto-interrumpió Applebloom señalando lo que había sobre la mesa.

Un papel, una hoja, una carta talvez; doblada en dos, de color amarillento. Desprendía un suave olor a aventura y tierras lejanas, al igual que todo el lugar, que estaba cubierto con mascaras tribales y recipientes de pociones de distintos tamaños y colores. Las potrancas se aproximaron a la superficie y Applebloom desdobló la carta.

-Es la letra de Zecora-reconoció la pony

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó Sweetie Belle

-He leído sus recetas

-¿Y que dice? ¡No le entiendo nada!-protestó Scootaloo

Efectivamente, la escritura era muy difícil de descifrar debido a la espantosa letra ¿pero como quieren que escriba bien si tiene que hacerlo con la boca? Aun así, Applebloom trató de leer la carta.

-_"Applebloom: quiero decirte que, si lees esto es porque me encuentro en el bosque."_

"Que raro, Zecora me estaba esperando" pensó esta.

-_"Tengo un favor que pedirte, que debes realizar urgentemente"_-leyó pausadamente-_"En el gran bosque debes entrar, para ocho páginas buscar"_

-¿Ocho páginas?-preguntó la joven unicornio confundida.

-_"Para poderlas hallar, el bolso que te prepare puedes usar"_-continuó-_"Buena suerte. Zecora."_

La mirada de la potra se posó en una bolsa de color verde lima, que estaba junto a sus cascos traseros. Era extraño que ninguna de las tres la hubiera visto antes. Dejó la carta sobre la mesa y abrió el bolso. Dentro de este había unas linternas y un mapa.

El mapa era del bosque Everfree, marcado con ocho X rojas, distribuidas por todo el territorio. Applebloom tomo el mapa y lo extendió en la superficie de madera. Una de las X estaba particularmente cerca de donde ellas se encontraban.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó Sweetie Belle otra vez.

-Un mapa, duh-respondió sarcásticamente Scootaloo.

-¿Por qué Zecora me pediría que busque ocho páginas en el bosque? Normalmente me pide que la ayude a buscar flores y hierbas-razonó la pony de moño.

-Talvez sean las páginas de alguno de sus libros-supuso Sweetie.

-¿De veras tenemos que ir?-dijo la pegaso un poco fastidiada.

-Solo tenemos que ir a buscar unas hojas, si Zecora me lo pidió es porque lo necesita-contestó Applebloom enrollando el mapa y poniéndolo en la bolsa-¿O acaso tienes miedo, gallinita?

Scootaloo frunció el ceño otra vez, como odiaba que la llamaran gallina. Se alejó de ellas y fue directo a la puerta. Antes de abrirla miro hacia atrás y gritó:

-¡Vámonos!

La pony terrestre cerró el bolso y lo colocó en el lomo de su compañera. Luego de ajustarlo se reunió con la pegaso, que estaba fuera de la casa buscando algo por los muros.

-Oigan, ¿ustedes no vieron mi scooter?-preguntó sacudiendo los arbustos cercanos.

-¿No lo dejaste en la pared?-dijo Sweetie Belle saliendo de la casa. Acto seguido, Applebloom cerro la puerta con suavidad; había quedado un poco floja después del golpe.

-No lo encuentro-la joven estaba preocupándose, si no lo encontraba ¿cómo iba a volver a casa?

-Mejor nos apuramos, esta oscureciendo-advirtió Applebloom mirando hacia el cielo.

Ya era tarde, el firmamento tenía un color ámbar-morado y dentro del bosque la luz era reducida. Las ponies formaron un círculo y alzaron sus pezuñas para chocarlas.

-¡CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS BUSCADORAS DE PÁGINAS, YAY!-gritaron con entusiasmo.

-…yay-suspiró desanimada Scootaloo. No le agradaba la idea de perder su scooter y tener que internarse en el bosque Everfree para buscar unas tontas páginas.

-¡Vamos, Scoot!-la llamaron las ponies desde lejos.

La pequeña pegaso camino pesadamente hasta ellas, cuando escuchó un ruido entre los arbustos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

Scootaloo escuchó algo en los arbustos. Inmediatamente se dio vuelta y llamo a sus amigas.

-¡Sweetie Belle! ¡Applebloom!-grito corriendo hasta ellas.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntaron las ponies.

-¡Hay algo en los arbustos!-dijo ella señalándolos.

El ruido se oyó más fuerte y las plantas se agitaron. Las pequeñas comenzaron a asustarse, tirando sus cuerpos hacia atrás. La pegaso optó por esconderse detrás de la pony terrestre.

Unos pequeños, pero afilados dientes comenzaron a mostrarse a través de las ramillas. De un brinco, la peluda criatura salió del arbusto.

-Squee

Solo era una ardillita. Sweetie Belle y Applebloom comenzaron a reírse de su compañera. Esta se quedó pegada al suelo, con una expresión de decepción.

-Jajaja, realmente eres una gallinita Scoot-se rió la unicornio, alejándose junto a la pony terrestre.

-Tonta ardilla-suspiró Scootaloo reincorporándose.

Las tres potrillas formaron una fila y encaminaron hacia el interior del bosque, ignorantes de la aventura que estarían a punto de vivir.

La pony anaranjada se dio vuelta una última vez, para ver la casa de Zecora. Hubiera deseado haber encontrado su scooter e irse a casa; y que la ardilla no la hubiera dejado en ridículo con sus amigas. Resignada, volvió la vista para adelante, aunque la vista no era muy agradable, claro a menos que te guste observar el trasero de tu mejor amiga. "Apuesto que a Snails le gustaría estar en mi lugar en este momento" pensó para distraerse.

Mientras tanto, el pequeño animalito las observaba desde los pies del arbusto.

-Squee

De repente, una cosa negra, rápida y ágil tomó a la ardillita desde el arbusto, se enrolló en torno a ella y la arrastro hacia el resto de su cuerpo. Dentro del arbusto una criatura misteriosa y de varios tentáculos negros y largos como el anterior comenzó a estrangular al animal, tal cual lo haría una víbora.

_Crack_.

Los tentáculos de la criatura cesaron al escuchar la muerte de la desafortunada. Con un golpe seco, el fresco cadáver de la ardilla calló al suelo, como quien deja caer un papel. La criatura levantó la mirada del piso y la posó sobre la silueta lejana de las Cutie Mark Crusaders, sus próximas víctimas.

Entretanto, las niñas peleaban por quién sería la "capitanía" de la expedición.

-¿Sweetie Belle, puedes darme el mapa? Como líder tengo que saber a donde vamos a ir-sentenció Scootaloo.

-¿Y quién te dio el mando?-preguntó molesta Applebloom.

-Pues yo.

-Pero yo soy la líder y yo decido a donde ir primero ¡Sweetie Belle, el mapa! -declaró la pony.

-¿Desde cuando? Yo siempre he sido la líder ¡Sweetie Belle, dame el mapa!

-¿Qué? ¡Sweetie, dame el mapa a mí!

La unicornio estaba confundida, no podía decidir a quien darle el mapa. ¿Por qué siempre tenían que estar discutiendo?

-¡Yo soy la líder!

-¡No, yo!

-¡No, yo soy!

-¿No podría ser yo la líder?-preguntó tímidamente Sweetie Belle.

-¡NO!- respondieron las dos al unísono.

Las niñas siguieron discutiendo, así que la pony decidió no prestarles atención. Abrió el bolso y saco el mapa. Lo desenrollo y lo coloco sobre el suelo mientras se sentaba. Aunque la luz diurna era muy poca, era suficiente como para ver los trazos del papel, sin necesidad de prender una linterna. Si su orientación no le fallaba, la X más cercana estaba como a 10 minutos de donde estaban.

-Chicas, creo que tenemos que ir para allá- dijo señalando el lugar.

Las otras dos tardaron un poco en darse cuenta de que estaba hablando Sweetie Belle. Applebloom notó que ella tenía el mapa en sus cascos. Un pequeño rubor se mostró en el rostro de la pony.

-Lo siento Sweetie Belle-se disculpó.

La unicornio sonrió en modo de aceptación y volvió a guardar el mapa en la bolsa.

-Además, creo que Applebloom debería ser la líder. Después de todo, Zecora le pidió a ella que buscara las notas-dijo Sweetie Belle, ganándose un poco del odio de Scootaloo.

Las pequeñas volvieron a formar una fila dirigiéndose al lugar de la primera X. El atardecer estaba a punto de terminar y la luz junto con el. Pronto tendría que encender las linternas que la cebra les dejo, para descubrir que no eran las únicas ponies en el bosque Everfree.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

Las niñas llevaban alrededor de 15 minutos caminando por el sendero de tierra. Los árboles bordeaban sus pasos, altos e imponentes. El viento soplaba ligeramente sobre sus copas y mecía las hojas. Algunos grillos empezaban a cantar su característico _cri cri_.

-¿Sweetie Belle, estas segura de que es por aquí?-preguntó la pegaso.

-Creo que era por aquí-respondió- pero mejor lo reviso otra vez.

Las ponies se detuvieron en medio del camino, formando un círculo. Sweetie Belle abrió el bolso y saco el mapa. Lo desplegó en el suelo con ayuda de sus cascos y fijo la mirada en el papel.

-No puedo…-suspiró.

-¿No puedes? ¿No puedes qué?

-¡No puedo ver! Esta muy oscuro-exclamó mirando el cielo.

-Yo me encargo-dijo Applebloom revisando el otro lado de la bolsa.

De allí extrajo una linterna mediana, de color azul y lente redonda. La prendió y la sostuvo con su boca mientras apuntaba hacia el mapa.

-Gracias-dijo la unicornio volviendo su vista al plano.

La X estaba a poca distancia de ellas, probablemente estuvieran al lado y no se dieron cuenta. Después de todo tenían que buscar una página, pero no sabían de que, o de que color era, o de que tamaño siquiera.

El sol se oculto detrás de ellas, por lo tanto dedujeron que estaban mirando hacia el este, a su izquierda estaba el norte y a la derecha el sur. En la parte superior había 3 X marcadas y en la inferior 4.

-Sigamos caminando-propuso Sweetie Belle-talvez esta más adelante.

Las potras se reincorporaron y ayudaron a guardar el mapa. Applebloom continúo con la linterna encendida. Siguieron en línea recta, con la pony terrestre a la cabeza, iluminando el camino. Repentinamente, algo apareció en medio de la senda.

-Wow-dijo Scootaloo sorprendida.

Un roble, grande, sin hojas, con ramas retorcidas y desnudas se encontraba en el centro del camino. Su corteza oscura parecía haber sido dañada por alguno de los animales del bosque y su tronco era alto y grueso, muy antiguo.

-¿Creen que esa sea la X chicas?-preguntó Sweetie Belle en vos baja.

-No lo se-respondió Applebloom de igual manera.

-¿Qué es eso?-dijo Scootaloo, corriendo hacia el árbol.

Era una nota.

Applebloom y Sweetie Belle se acercaron menor velocidad. La pony ilumino la página, dejando al descubierto su contenido. Un dibujo de carbonilla negra, sobre un pony alto y extremadamente delgado que no tenía rostro. Su pelaje era blanco y tenía puesto un traje negro, corbata e igual color y camisa blanca. A su alrededor había unos pinos de hojas puntiagudas y largas. El papel estaba arrugado y amarillento, colgado con cinta adhesiva en la corteza.

Scootaloo se levanto en sus patas traseras y se sostuvo en el árbol con una de sus delanteras.

-Ven, les dije que las encontraría-dijo confiada.

Las niñas juntaron sus miradas, pensando al unísono "_¿En serio?"_. La pegaso hizo caso omiso a sus compañeras y tomo la nota entre los dientes.

Gran error.

El sonido de tambores comenzó a resonar por todo el lugar. El ruido era lento pero fuerte. Se asimilaban más a latidos que a un instrumento. El viento sopló más fuerte, provocándoles un escalofrió. El corazón de la pegaso empezó a latir más rápido. Podía sentir que alguien las estaba observando.

-¿Qué es ese ruido?-preguntó la unicornio, asustada.

Los golpes disminuyeron el volumen, pero seguían resonando. Scootaloo se acerco a ellas puso la nota en la bolsa, tratando de arrugarla lo menos posible.

-No tengo idea-respondió.

-Mejor sigamos adelante-dijo Applebloom.

Scootaloo saco el mapa y busco la siguiente X. La más próxima estaba casi al Noroeste. Les tomaría otros 15 minutos en llegar. Guardaron el mapa y continuaron, esta vez adentrándose en el bosque para cortar camino.

Aunque el sonido de los tambores las asustaba, sabían que no había de que preocuparse. ¿O si?

A la lejanía, la criatura de los tentáculos las observaba, irritada por que las niñas habían tomado una de sus ocho páginas. Pero esto no se quedaría así. Si esas mocosas tenían la intención de hurtar sus cosas, les daría una lección. Empezó a seguirlas, pero con cierta distancia, solo se expondría si fuera necesario.

-¿Escucharon eso?

-¿Quég cofsa Scoof?-preguntó Applebloom con la linterna en la boca.

-Emm, nada-dijo temiendo que sus amigas vuelva a llamarla gallina.

-¿Qué querrá decir ese dibujo?-cambio de tema Sweetie Belle.

-Nof tengggo ifdea-respondió la pony

-Un pony sin cara…es raro-añadió Scootaloo.

-¿Las otras páginas serán dibujos también?

-Tal vez

-Creog quef veo alfgo-señalo Applebloom torpemente.

El casco de la potra indicaba la ubicación de tres grandes rocas. Una tenue niebla cubría sus alrededores y su superficie era áspera y oscura. Bueno, todo en ese bosque era oscuro. Las ponies se acercaron a las piedras lentamente. Applebloom escupió la linterna y preguntó:

-¿Ven algo?

-Eso quisiera, pero sería más fácil si sostienes la linterna-dijo Scootaloo suspicaz.

-Ups-se disculpo levantando la lente.

Las niñas revisaron los peñascos de arriba abajo. Sweetie Belle salto al círculo formado por estas. Pudo verla, arrugada y amarillenta, como la anterior pero esta vez tenía un mensaje.

-¡La encontré!-anunció.

_Ayúdenme._

Applebloom y Scootaloo asomaron la cabeza por los costados. La pony iluminó un poco mejor la nota. Su rostro expresó un poco de preocupación.

-¿Ayúdenme? ¿Ayudar a quién?-pregunto la pegaso con los vellos erizados.

-Agarrafla lápido Swgguite Felle, sif nogggs diftragemos másff she nof aga taffde-dijo la pony terrestre como pudo.

La pequeña tomó la nota y la puso en su bolso, como Applebloom le dijo. Los tambores volvieron a sonar fuertemente. La niebla se volvió más espesa y un silbido atemorizante cruzaba los oídos de las jóvenes. Sus corazones se aceleraron y sus pupilas se achicaron. Una cosa era hacerle un favor a Zecora pero otra era estar en medio del bosque Everfree (raro por naturaleza) escuchando ruidos extraños y con una niebla que cada ves hacia más complicada la tarea de ver el camino en la oscuridad.

Las tres salieron una a una del interior de las rocas y sacaron el mapa nuevamente. La próxima X estaba prácticamente frente a ellas. Scootaloo tomo la linterna, tratando e tocarla lo menos posible."_Eww_" pensó ella al sentir la baba con sus pesuñas. La luz viajo desde el suelo de tierra a un conjunto de árboles dispersos por ahí. En el fondo se podía divisar el reflejo de la linterna sobre algo rojo.

-¡Lo veo!-exclamo emocionada la pegaso, lazando la linterna por los aires.

Ella corrió directo al lugar rojo, sin importarle que las ramas más bajas de los árboles le rasguñaran las alas. Aquello que había visto era un silo de lámina roja oxidada. Sobre el, un techo de teja negra cubría su contenido.

Efectivamente, la tercera página estaba ahí. Al igual que las demás estaba vieja y fruncida levemente. El mensaje era bastante simple e impactante.

_No mires o te llevara._

La pony se alegró de que descubriera su paradero en tan poco tiempo. Se aproximo para tomarla, cuando sintió una presencia a su derecha. Volteo la mirada, otro error.

-¡AAAAHHHH!

Applebloom y Sweetie Belle corrieron hasta el silo cuando escucharon el grito de su amiga. No estaba allí. Solo había niebla y soledad.

-¿Scoot? ¿Scoot? ¿Estas aquí?-preguntaba Sweetie Belle muy asustada.

-¡Scootaloo, sal ya! ¡No estamos para bromas!-gritó Applebloom enojada.

La unicornio sintió la presencia de alguien cercano. Trató de mirar atrás pero su amiga la detuvo, sosteniendo su cabeza con las patas.

-¡No lo hagas!

-¿Por qué?

-Por eso-respondió, girándole el cráneo lentamente para que viera la 3º nota-No debes mirar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**

Las ponies estaban a merced del miedo. Estaban solas, en medio del bosque, y Scootaloo había desaparecido quien sabe por que razón. Era de noche, los animales salvajes rugían entre las arboladas, unos ruidos extraños empezaron a sonar desde que encontraron esa maldita nota. Para colmo, había niebla, así que su vista era reducida.

Y esa extraña sensación de que las estaban observando. No, no era una noche muy agradable. De hecho era la peor de todas. Pero solo estaba comenzando.

-¿Por qué no debemos mirar? ¿Qué nos va a llevar? ¿A dónde? ¿Para qué? ¿Dónde esta Scootaloo?-interrogó Sweetie Belle a su compañera.

-Shhh, no alces la voz. Es muy probable que algún pony nos este siguiendo. Actúa normal y toma la página- respondió Applebloom tratando de tranquilizarla.

-¿Pero qué pasara con Scootaloo?-preguntó un poco más calmada.

-Seguramente nos esté jugando una broma. Debió haber gritado para asustarnos y luego se escondió entre los árboles. Aparecerá cuando se canse.

-Si tú lo dices-suspiró la pony antes de tomar la hoja con su boca y ponerla en la bolsa.

Los tambores resonaron otra vez, pero esta vez parecían más agudos, como si también estuviera sonando un órgano. Las niñas sintieron un escalofrió en sus espaldas. Algo o alguien estaban detrás de ellas, pero no iban a darse vuelta, aunque no hubiera nadie. La joven unicornio rodeó el silo cuidadosamente. A pesar de la bruma pudo ver algo a pocos pasos de donde estaba.

-¡Applebloom!-llamó-¡Creo que veo algo! ¡Trae la linterna!

Applebloom obedeció e ilumino lo que Sweetie Belle estaba observando. ¿Acaso era una carreta? Con pasó lento, pero seguro se acercaron al vehículo.

Un carro de metal viejo y oxidado, con una rueda rota y algunas magulladuras marcaba el posible lugar para encontrar la 4º página. Junto a este había una choza de lámina, oxidada también, pero pintada de amarillo y azul. La pintura estaba saltada y en una esquina alguien había escrito "_Pon3_" con aerosol. Las puertas estaban trabadas con barras de metal y la única ventana tenía las cortinas plegadas.

Conclusión: era imposible saber que había dentro de la choza. Pero lo importante estaba fuera de esta. En el lado izquierdo, la cuarta nota se asomaba tímidamente.

-Ahí effta-dijo la pony con la linterna entre los dientes.

Ambas se acercaron. El pony sin rostro otra vez, pero ahora estaba rodeado de _No_.

-No no no no no….

-Exacto, esto NO me gusta nada-dijo Applebloom.

Sweetie Belle estaba a punto de agarrar la nota cuando su amiga la detuvo.

-¡Espera! Miremos el mapa antes de agarrarla.

-¿Y para qué?-preguntó confundida.

-Ahorraremos tiempo. No me gusta quedarme quieta mucho tiempo en este bosque.

La unicornio saco el mapa y trató de buscar una X cercana a la que no hayan ido antes. La más próxima a ellas estaba más lejos de lo que le hubiera gustado. Levanto la pezuña para señalar, pero daba la impresión de que estaba señalando la pared de la choza.

-Eh Sweetie Belle, esa es la choza.

-Lo se, pero la siguiente página esta directo por aquí.

-Ok

Applebloom tomó la hoja y la depositó en el bolso. Luego tomó la linterna, cual esta perdiendo batería por haberla usado tanto tiempo. Las ponies flanquearon la choza y la carreta oxidadas y siguieron adelante.

Los ruidos continuaron, aún más fuertes. La niebla se volvió más espesa y empezaba a formar movimientos en la lejanía. Las bestias campestres ejercían sus típicos aullidos y los grillos cesaban su canto. La luna estaba llena esa noche, pero no presentaba su brillo habitual. Parecía opaca y polvorienta, como un espejo olvidado.

-Applebloom…-dijo Sweetie Belle llamando la atención de esta.

-¿Quég sufgede?

-¿Qué le habrá pasado a Scoot?

-Nof te preggcupeff. De seggurof effta gguscandof su scocguer.

-Eso espero.

-Nogg befo la hggora de lleggarff a casgga.

Para su sorpresa, la luz de la linterna parpadeo para luego quedar totalmente apagada. Las ponies se detuvieron en medio del camino.

-Pues ahora no veo nada de nada-ironizó Sweetie Belle.

-Deben ser las baterías-contestó Applebloom, golpeando el receptáculo de estas-se agotaron.

-Creo que tenemos otra en el bolso.

La potrilla abrió la bolsa y tanteó para encontrar una linterna nueva. Para suerte de ambas, todavía tenían dos con baterías cargadas, en caso de que las necesiten. Applebloom agarró una y la prendió. El bosque era igual de aterrador con o sin luz. Entablaron viaje nuevamente. No sabían a que altura del camino estaban, pero debían estar cerca, pues podían ver el reflejo de la linterna sobre algo.

Para adelantar un poco comenzaron a correr. Mala idea. Al llegar al sitio terminaron tan agitadas que comenzaron a jadear. Deberían haber guardado mejor su aliento.

-¿Qué, uf, es, ahh, esto?-pregunto Sweetie Belle agotada.

Seis tanques de gas abandonados, posicionados en fila, bloqueaban el paso. Dos de ellos estaban en posición horizontal y cuatro en vertical. Todos estaban pintados de la misma manera, pintura amarilla mostaza y una línea roja horizontal. Ninguno se había salvado del oxido que los años de abandono proporcionaban.

-Investiguemof-propuso Applebloom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6.**

Las ponies se internaron entre los tanques, indagando cada uno de ellos. El césped crujía bajo sus cascos, y la noche se hacía más profunda. Ruidos lejanos resonaban detrás de ellas.

-Aquí esta-señalo Applebloom.

_Te esta siguiendo._

Ambas cruzaron una mirada de miedo. ¿Quién estaba siguiéndolas?

-Scootaloo tenía razón, alguien nos esta siguiendo-dijo Sweetie Belle temerosa.

-¿Pero quién es ese pony?-preguntó la pelirroja, refiriéndose al sujeto sin rostro.

-No tengo idea, pero no quiero averiguarlo- respondió la unicornio guardando la nota.

Los tambores y el piano sonaron más intensamente que antes. Ya habían recogido más de la mitad de las páginas, eso era buena señal. Solo faltaban 3 y podrían irse a casa ¿o no?

Sweetie Belle revisó el mapa, la siguiente X estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para verla desde donde estaban. Levantó la vista del papel y le pareció ver unos muros de ladrillo rojo.

-Es allí- afirmó.

Esos muros rojizos formaban la construcción de unos baños. Por fuera daba la impresión de ser una gran T, con techo de lámina verde. Por dentro, estaba revestido de cerámicas blancas, aunque la mayoría estaban sucias o rotas. En los tejados había telarañas y manchas de dudosa procedencia. Las niñas entraron y se encontraron con tres caminos para elegir. A la derecha, a la izquierda o al centro. El pasillo central estaba muy oscuro y no podía verse nada en el; al contrario de los laterales, los cuales se dividían en dos.

-Yo voy por la derecha y tú por la izquierda-ordenó Applebloom.

-Pero tenemos una sola linterna-replicó su amiga.

-Te equivocas-dijo mientras sacaba la otra linterna de la bolsa-Toma.

Sweetie Belle recibió la linterna y la prendió.

-Revisaremos los baños, y volveremos aquí. Si ves algo solo grita y te buscare.

-Espero que no pase nada.

Ambas asintieron y partieron hacia sus respectivos pasillos. Cuando llegaron al final, Applebloom dobló a la izquierda, pero Sweetie Belle dobló al lado contrario.

Ambas caminaron, revisando las paredes, en busca de una nota, hasta que tuvieron que volver a doblar. La unicornio dio un pequeño salto de susto cuando vio algo en el suelo de la esquina.

Era una silla de madera, tendida en el suelo. Dio un suspiro de alivio y continuó con la inspección. La pony terrestre, por su parte ya había llegado al primero de los baños, pero no había encontrado nada allí. Volvió por donde había venido, pero siguió de largo en la división de pasillos. Al final de este, había otra salida. A su derecha, una puerta a otro baño.

Applebloom dudó si entrar al baño primero y luego revisar la entrada o viceversa. Optó por la segunda opción. Asomó su cabeza fuera del recinto y recorrió el paisaje con la mirada. Pudo ver los tanques a lo lejos. "_Debo estar cerca de la entrada que usamos antes_"pensó. Dio media vuelta e ingresó al baño.Al igual que el anterior, no había nada. Excepto por una silla acomodada al fondo a la derecha.

-Espero que Sweetie Belle encuentre algo-susurró en voz baja.

Mientras tanto, la joven unicornio se dirigía al último baño sin revisar, sin darse cuenta de que alguien la estaba observando. Surcó el corredor hasta toparse con la pared, luego dobló a su derecha, caminó hacia el portal y volvió a girar. Eureka. La 6º página estaba pegada a la pared del fondo. Sweetie Belle trotó para alcanzarla.

_Déjenme sólo._

La pony estaba a punto de agarrar la nota, cuando se percató de una respiración agitada a sus espaldas. Estaba tan asustada que no pudo voltear a ver quien era. Sintió algo en el hombro.

-¡AAAAHHHH!

-¡Sweetie Belle! ¡Tranquila! ¡Soy yo, Applebloom!- trató de calmarla.

La pony se tranquilizó al ver a su amiga. Respiró hondo y le dijo.

-Casi me matas del susto.

-Lo siento.

-Encontré una- dijo señalando el papel-¿Y tú?

-Nada-respondió apoderándose de la hoja.

-¿Por qué me seguiste? Pensé que nos veríamos en el pasillo.

-Te vi viniendo hacia aquí y pensé en acompañarte. No quería quedarme sola esperando.- contestó guardando la nota y la linterna extra.

Las niñas escucharon los retumbos tardíos de los tambores mientras salían del baño. Caminaron en silencio, guiándose por la tenue luz del aparato, hasta que llegaron al gran y oscuro pasillo.

-¿De veras tenemos que ir ahí?

Applebloom asintió. Armadas con el poco coraje que les quedaba, siguieron adelante. No podían ni ver sus patas sin ayuda de la linterna, mucho menos a donde iban. La pony terrestre bendijo que Zecora les haya dado algunas de repuesto, mientras aferraba el artefacto entre los dientes. Pronto llegaron al fin del camino, y dieron con otra salida al exterior. Afuera, el bosque seguía siendo el mismo, pero se veía más tenebroso que antes.

Sweetie Belle estaba a punto de salir, cuando su compañera la detuvo otra vez.

-Dame el mapa-ordenó.

La pony obedeció y se lo entregó. Applebloom revisó el orden de las X. Si los tanques estaban detrás de ellas, la penúltima página debía estar en línea recta para el oeste.

-¿La casa de Zecora no esta en el oste del bosque Everfree?-preguntó la unicornio.

-Exacto. Si encontramos las últimas páginas y seguimos para el oeste, llegaremos a la casa de Zecora y podremos irnos a casa.-razonó la pony.

El animo de las niñas se restauro. La promesa de que su aventura nocturna terminara pronto era alentadora. Cuando llegaran a la casa de la cebra le dejarían las hojas y podrían irse a las suyas. Seguramente sus hermanas las regañarían, pero estarían en sus hogares.

Pero aún faltaba algo por descubrir, el paradero de Scootaloo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7.**

Faltaban unos minutos para llegar al lugar indicado, así que las ponies comenzaron a charlar, para no sentirse tan solas.

-¿Crees que Scootaloo este bien?-pregunto Sweetie Belle.

-Claro que sí, ya te dije que seguro esta planeando asustarnos por habernos burlado de ella.

-Pero si nos estuviera siguiendo la hubiéramos visto-replicó-¿No?

-Scoot es buena para esconderse, siempre nos gana en las escondidas.

La unicornio soltó un desolado suspiro, lo que Applebloom le decía no la reconfortaba demasiado. Podía ser que su amiga este escondida en el bosque, jugándoles una broma, o talvez le había pasado algo de verdad.

-¿Pero y si le paso algo?-retomó.

-Esperemos que no; pero si es así, le daremos las notas a Zecora e iremos a buscarla-dijo Applebloom decidida.

-Ok.

-Debe ser ahí-indicó la pony súbitamente.

Un gran tubo, de los que se usa como desagüe en los ríos, era la siguiente X. En realidad era solo medio tubo, estaba cortado al medio, formando un arco de cemento gris. Dentro del el, podría caber todos los ponies de la escuela e incluso más. Tenía un largo de 40 mtrs. y un ancho de 4mtrs.

Las niñas entraron, revisando ambos lados interiores del conducto. Applebloom logró ver a su izquierda una hoja de papel. Trotó un poco y pudo divisar su contenido. Era la 7º nota.

_Siempre mira, no tiene ojos._

"¿Por qué todas las páginas tienen que ser raras?" dijo la pony para sus adentros. Tomó la hoja y espero a que su compañera llegara para guardarla. Cuando Sweetie Belle estuvo junto a ella, los ruidos se intensificaron, y un frío seco les bordeo la espalda. Applebloom intercambió la nota por el mapa rápidamente. Extendió la cartografía sobre el suelo careciente de hierba y trató de ubicar la última X.

-Que bien, solo nos falta una-dijo Sweetie Belle emocionada.

-Cuando salgamos, tenemos que doblar a la derecha y caminar un poco más-informó la pony sin despegar la vista de la hoja.

Con ayuda de su amiga, guardaron el mapa, dieron medía vuelta y se dirigieron a la salida del caño. Applebloom apuró el paso, no le agradaba estar bajo este tubo. Sweetie se quedo un poco atrás, se quedo pensando en el pony sin rostro de las páginas, en donde estaba Scootaloo, en Zecora, en su hermana, en que haría al llegar a casa, si llegaba. Una extraña sensación interrumpió los pensamientos múltiples de la pequeña. La sensación de estar siendo observada.

Lentamente giró la cabeza hacía atrás, para descubrir quien era el que la estaba observando. Le pareció haber visto a un pony en la entrada de la cañería, pero la niebla no le permitía verlo bien. De repente, la vista de la unicornio comenzó a nublarse, junto a un terrible dolor de cabeza.

-¡Sweetie Belle! ¡Deja de papar moscas y ven aquí!

El gritó de Applebloom la salvo de su trance. Velozmente, se volvió a su compañera y corrió hasta ella.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?-preguntó la pelirroja enojada.

-Cre-creo qu-que vi a-algo-tartamudeó torpemente Sweetie Belle.

-De seguro fue uno de los animales del bosque-opinó.

-No estoy segura-dijo la unicornio en voz baja-me duele la cabeza-se quejó.

-Ya se te pasara.

Mientras las ponies se dirigían al último lugar marcado, la criatura de los tentáculos negros las seguía de cerca. Ya había sorprendido a una de las niñas, y de no haber sido por esa mocosilla, lo habría hecho otra vez. Frunciendo su ceño inexistente, siguió sigilosamente a las ponies, ocultándose entre los árboles. Sabía a donde se dirigían, muchos inocentes habían caído en ese lugar, y esta vez no sería la excepción.

-¿Segura de que es aquí?-preguntó Sweetie Belle desconfiada.

-Clarof queg sif- respondió la pony. La linterna no le dejaba hablar con claridad otra vez.

-Pero son árboles como los otros, ¿Por qué la última nota estaría aquí?

-Nof son ágbodes comuneff, esfftos son troggcos-explicó Applebloom.

La pequeña estaba en lo correcto. No eran árboles comunes y corrientes, ni siquiera eran árboles, pero alguna vez lo fueron. Seis troncos, enfilados unos contra otros, marcaban el lugar. Estaban en perfecta posición vertical, como si alguien quisiera construir una casa con ellos pero le faltara un techo. Su corteza era más oscura que la de los demás árboles, pero estaba en mejores condiciones.

Ambas se adentraron en la fila de leños, inspeccionándolos.

-¡La vi!-exclamó Sweetie Belle.

Las ponies corrieron hasta el tronco del medio, el cual poseía la última nota.

_No puedes correr._

-¿Qué no?-bromeó Applebloom antes de agarrar la página entre los dientes.

-Al fin terminamos-se alegró la unicornio-¡Scoot, ya puedes sa…

Sweetie Belle no pudo terminar de llamar a su amiga, porque cuando se dieron vuelta, allí estaba, frente a ellas. El pony sin rostro y con tentáculos negros, el Slenderpony.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8.**

El Slenderpony era más aterrador que en los dibujos. Medía más de dos metros, su pelaje era blanco como la nieve y fría como esta. Cuatro tentáculos amenazadores nacían de su lomo, y se retorcían como serpientes. Con pequeños pasos comenzó a acercarse al las potrillas.

Applebloom y Sweetie Belle estaban petrificadas del miedo, tanto que ni siquiera podían gritar. Ambas apoyaron sus espaldas contra el tronco, como si así pudieran protegerse. Sus pupilas se achicaron. Un sudor frío le cayó por las frentes. Temiendo lo peor se abrazaron y cerraron los ojos.

-¡AAAHHH!-gritaron finalmente.

La criatura parecía disfrutar su miedo y se acerco aún más. A esa altura, las ponies estaban temblando de pavor. Uno de los tentáculos del Slenderpony se aproximó al cuello de Sweetie Belle.

La pony solo podía observar. De haber podido, hubiera corrido lo más lejos posible, pero el miedo la había petrificado. Cada vez estaba más cerca de a muerte. Una lágrima cayó de su ojo derecho. El oscuro miembro rodeó el cuello de ella, como lo hizo con la ardilla. La elevo a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo, ubicándola a la altura de donde estarían sus ojos.

Applebloom cerró los suyos nuevamente. No podía moverse, así que tampoco podía ayudar a su amiga. Aunque era poco probable, no saldría viva de allí, y si lo hacía, no quería ver a Sweetie Belle morir.

Puso sus cascos sobre su cabeza, y se acurrucó contra la base del madero. Repentinamente, un zumbido veloz atravesó su oído. Luego, pudo escuchar un grito de ultra tumba, seguido de un golpe contra el suelo. Temerosamente, abrió los ojos, para ver un espectáculo único. Sweetie Belle, corriendo hacia ella; el Slenderpony retorciéndose de dolor, por la reciente pérdida de su tentáculo, la extremidad, cortada a la mitad por una flecha de madera, un charco de sangre oscura y espesa como la tinta a su alrededor y Zecora, para frente al monstruo.

La cara de la pony quedo en blanco, aún no podía reaccionar a semejante escena. La sacudida que Sweetie le proporciono la saco de su trance.

-¡Applebloom! ¡Reacciona!-gritaba desesperada.

-¿Eh? ¿Sweetie Belle? ¿Qué hace Zecora aquí?-preguntó aturdida.

-¡Quédense atrás, no se acerquen a la bestia voraz!-advirtió la cebra, colocándose delante de ellas, para protegerlas.

Zecora estaba equipada con un cinturón minado de objetos punzantes, una bolsa con flechas-lanzas, y una bolsa de tela marrón. Sus rayas estaban tapadas por un maquillaje de camuflaje verde en distintos tonos. Su mirada tenía un instinto asesino, poco común en ella. Tomó una de las dagas de su cinturón con la boca y amenazó al Slenderpony.

Este dejo de lamentarse por si mismo y se enfrentó a Zecora. Ambos se miraban fijamente, deseando la muerte del otro. La joven lanzó su daga contra otro de los tentáculos de la criatura. El filo cortó la segunda extremidad de el. Otra vez, se enroscó sobre si mismo en agonía.

Applebloom no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo, al igual que Sweetie Belle. ¿De dónde había salido Zecora? , ¿Las estaba siguiendo ella también?, ¿Sabía dónde estaba Scootaloo?, y lo más importante de todo ¿Qué rayos era esa criatura? se preguntaron ambas. Afortunadamente, una pony pudo responder.

La misma Scootaloo salió detrás del tronco sobre el cual ellas estaban recostadas. Sonriendo forzosamente les dijo:

-Hola chicas.

-¡¿Scoot?!-exclamaron al unísono.

-¡¿Qué diablos esta pasando?!-preguntó la pony terrestre alterada.

La pegaso abrazó a ambas y las arrastro detrás del tronco.

-Zecora esta peleando contra el Slenderpony-respondió calmadamente.

-¿Slenderpony?

-Sip, es una pony sin rostro que habita en el bosque Everfree. Puede estirar sus cascos a voluntad propia y también pueden crecerle tentáculos de la espalda-le contó ella-Zecora me lo dijo.

-Si ya nos dimos cuenta-dijo Sweetie Belle

-¿Cómo es que llegaron aquí? ¿En dónde estabas? ¿Qué te paso en el silo?-interrogó Applebloom, que no podía calmarse.

-Cuando encontré la hoja, sentí que alguien me estaba espiando, entonces me di vuelta para mirar. Me encontré cara a cara con el Slenderpony, por eso grité. El estaba a punto de atraparme pero Zecora me tomo por la espalda y nos escondimos en unos arbustos lejanos. Al principio me sorprendió mucho. Por suerte el monstruo no nos siguió, pero las siguió a ustedes. Zecora me contó la historia del Slenderpony y que ella lo estaba siguiendo para cazarlo.

-Wow.

-Después empezamos a seguir al Slenderpony y a ustedes. Y el resto de la historia ya la conocen.

-¿Y qué pasara con Zecora?-preguntó Applebloom girando la cabeza para que las demás vieran como la cebra peleaba contra el pony sin rostro.

-Es mejor no acercarnos, Zecora me dijo que nos quedemos atrás cuando este combatiendo contra el.

Las tres ponies se quedaron observando la pelea detrás del tronco. Zecora lanzó uno tras otro de sus cuchillas, las cuales dañaban profundamente al Slenderpony. Este trató de defenderse como pudo, pero era inútil. Estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y todos sus tentáculos habían sido cortados. Zecora vio su oportunidad de destruirlo y la ejecutó.

Tomó su última lanza con las pezuñas y se abalanzó sobre el Slenderpony. El filo de la jabalina atravesó el pecho del monstruo, causando su muerte. Un pequeño río de sangre brotó de la herida, llevándose consigo el último rastro de vida de la criatura.

-Niñas, ya pueden salir, pues el Slenderpony acaba de morir-las llamó triunfante.

Las ponies se acercaron a ella, contemplando el cadáver. Applebloom todavía tenía muchas preguntas sin respuesta, pero solo se limitó a mirar a Zecora. Esta sonrió, y como si pudiera leer su mente, explicó:

-Lamento haberlas hecho pasar por esto, y por hacerlas ver este espectáculo funesto. Desde hace días persigo al Slenderpony, pues este ha matado a muchos ponies. Me informe sobre el, y sus antiguas leyendas, todo lo que descubrí es que hacía cosas horrendas. Estaba dispuesta a acabar con su ser, pero sola no lo podía hacer. Por eso te pedí a ti y a tus amigas, que vayan al bosque a buscar las páginas perdidas.

Sweetie Belle casi había olvidado las páginas, junto al bolso, el mapa y las linternas. Se lo entregó a la cebra y esta continuo con su relato.

-Gracias, pero ya no las necesito, pues su dueño ya esta bien muertito. El Slenderpony usaba estas notas como señuelo para sus presas, las cuales están digeridas y tiesas-dijo señalando el estomago de la bestia-Perdónenme por usarlas como señuelo, si les hubiera pasado algo no hubiera tenido consuelo.

-No pasa nada, llegaste justo a tiempo-dijo Scootaloo despreocupada.

-¡¿Entonces me estas diciendo que el Slenderpony comía a sus víctimas, y cuando te enteraste de esto te propusiste matarlo, pero como no podías hacerlo sola nos mandaste a nosotras como una trampa para poder atraparlo?!-preguntó la pony terrestre desesperada.

Zecora asintió, luego puso la bolsa que Sweetie Belle le había dado en su lomo y se quito la que ya tenía.

-¿Para qué es esa bolsa?

-He oído que los tentáculos del Slenderpony tienen poderes curativos, así que a casa voy a llevármelos-respondió guardando las extremidades en la bolsa marrón.

Cuando terminó, cerró la bolsa, la colocó junto a la bolsa verde y les preguntó a las niñas:

-¿Les gustaría quedarse a dormir en mi casa? Ya es muy tarde y puedo darles de té una taza.

Las potrillas asintieron y las cuatro partieron a la choza de Zecora. La niebla se empezó a disipar y las criaturas del bosque se calmaron. La paz reinaba en Everfree, pero era momentánea.

-¿Oigan, ustedes escucharon los tambores?

-Claro, fuimos nosotras-respondió Scootaloo- Zecora dijo que cuando alguien veía al Slenderpony, unos tambores empezaban a sonar, así que solo queríamos ambientar.

-Pues, eso reconforta bastante-contestó Sweetie Belle.

Las ponies rieron y olvidaron su susto pasado, mientras volvían a la casa. Por fin pudieron acabar su aventura nocturna ¿o no?

Un pony pudo escuchar sus risas a la lejanía. Esto lo irritó terriblemente. Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaron, creo un tentáculo negro, naciente de su espalda y tanteo su pecho. Cuando pudo encontrar lo que buscaba, tiro de ella y la saco de si. Mostrándola en el aire, la lanzo contra uno de los troncos. Se paro como pudo y contemplo la silueta de las ponies, que se alejaban entre la maleza.

No se daría por vencido, ningún pony lo hería de tal manera y se salía con la suya. Iba a vengarse, pero más adelante, ahora necesitaba descansar. El Slenderpony se alejó del lugar de su "muerte" y se internó en el bosque, chorreando sangre oscura y espesa como la tinta.


End file.
